


Whiskey

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set after the episode 'In The Blink Of An Eye' but before 'Limbo' and inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy headed straight for the whiskey. It wasn’t a surprise, but it didn’t mean I was happy.

“Please don’t.”

His hand tightened around the bottle.

“I’ve had a bad day. I need something to make me feel better.”

“Whiskey won’t solve anything, you know that.”

“Do I? Whiskey’s been a true friend, my only friend.”

“Then what am I?”

“I’m not in the mood for your games Havers. I intend to get drunk. Very drunk.”

The pain in my heart made me catch my breath, but I tried hard not to let it show.

“It isn’t the answer.”

“It’s mine!”


End file.
